


to the stars eternal

by iwadimples



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Prince Iwaizumi, cuddles and kisses, immortal iwaoi, no one dies, vague mentions of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwadimples/pseuds/iwadimples
Summary: It’s war. And Iwaizumi just gave them all a shot at surviving it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	to the stars eternal

As gold light flared across the battlefield, Oikawa felt his heart sunk straight through his stomach and right of his body. His trepidation only worsened as he yanked his sword out of his latest kill, only for the body to fade in shadows on the wind. Around him, the rest of the Shadow Walker legion was suffering the same fate. The enemy foot soldiers and generals were just,  _vanishing_ . Which only meant one thing.

Oikawa threw down his sword and shield into the bloodied grass, pushing his legs to the limit as he hurtled across the battle fresh field, begging whatever was left of his immortal strength to not give out on him, with only one thought on his mind:  _Iwachan_ .

The flare of light had come from where Iwaizumi had been fighting. Not only fighting, but facing head on the king of the demons that had snuck into their world and attempted to conquer it. And a light that bright, ending the tumultuous and decisive battle with one single blow, winning against the  _demon king_ of all foes, was only possible one way. 

Fae were naturally gifted, with heightened senses and attributes, immortal life, and sometimes powers. And it was the ones who were gifted with those extra powers that had an additional gift that could also be a curse: the Rendering. A gifted Fae could summon all their powers, all of their essence and immortal life, and use it in a final, devastating blow that could turn the tides of an entire battle. Or in this case, change the fate of the world.

Oikawa had threatened his soldiers, forbidding them from using it. And it’s not like they would’ve been able to anyway. After months of fighting this war, and constantly being on the move and draining themselves down to the dregs, they didn’t have much power left to gather and sacrifice anyway. But there was one Fae whose well of power was deeper than most. Who had been exceptionally gifted from the start. And, with horrifying realization, had been slowly delving into that well, replenishing it, conserving it, all these weeks leading up to this fateful day. Oikawa cursed himself for not realizing what Iwaizumi had been doing. And now, that stupid selfless prince had given them a shot in this war, had practically guaranteed and won them what all of their soldiers were cheering around him:  victory . 

Oikawa scrambled inside himself, feeling desperately for a scrap of something,  _anything_ . The Rendering usually left the Fae with only whatever mortal life they had left, and for those who were well over centuries old, that usually meant death. Thank the gods, Iwaizumi and him were still in their first couple decades. But that didn’t guarantee anything-

Reassurance, small and restrained, shot through Oikawa as he felt it: his mating bond with Iwaizumi. He was still alive. He pushed his legs harder,  _faster_ , ignoring the sweltering heat and barks of pain from his knee and celebrating Fae. None of that mattered, it all paled in comparison to the importance of Iwaizumi.

Finally,  _there_ . There was a small gathering of Fae in a circle, concern coating the air, and through their legs and bodies, Oikawa saw him. He’d recognize that spiky raven hair anywhere, knew that sturdy but slightly shorter than him build inside and out. He pushed his way through the crowd, leg finally giving out. But he didn’t care, because now he was plopping into the grass next to Iwaizumi, grasping Iwaizumi, holding him up and pressing his own head against silver metal. A chilling yet calming wave of relief crashed into him, washing over him and relaxing his tensed muscles as he felt the pounding of a living heart through the armor, and felt shallow hot breath against his head. He hadn’t let himself believe after brushing against that bond inside him, just in case. But now, he looked up, face softening as his eyes landed on the unconscious face of his lover. “Iwachan,” Oikawa breathed, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

❦❦❦

A small groan rumbled in Iwaizumi’s throat as he slowly gained consciousness, feeling like he’d just gone through a grueling training session with Sadayuki and Irihata. He blinked his eyes open, squinting to adjust to the light. He felt clean, which was odd, because the last thing he remembered was sweating and suffocating under his armor and the grime and gore of battle. His conscious snapped to alertness. That’s right, the battle-

“Iwachan, you’re finally awake,” a familiar, silvery voice that Iwaizumi was equally fond and irritated of sang.

Iwaizumi’s eyes immediately jumped to his lover, his lifelong partner, his  mate . Despite his mind still catching up and still gathering his bearings, a fond smile stretched across his face. “Oikawa.”

Oikawa smiled too, a rare, beautiful and love-filled smile that only Iwaizumi had the privilege and joy to see. Oikawa stood from where he sat- they were in a war tent Iwaizumi finally realized- and the taller of the two settled on the ground next to Iwaizumi, opening his mouth-

Iwaizumi squinted. “What happened to your knee.” It was more demand than question.

Oikawa’s pleasant expression soured as he frowned. “You go and spend all your powers and immortality, while simultaneously risking your life, and you want to question me for my knee?” Iwaizumi gave him a flat, unamused stare. Oikawa sighed, running a hand through his fluffy brown locks. “I pushed it trying to get to you.” And now cursed it for making him limp. Never mind that he had been the one to strain it.

Iwaizumi’s features immediately softened. “Oikawa...”

Oikawa just shook his head, glaring down at Iwaizumi, much to the latter’s surprise. Usually, the roles were reversed and Iwaizumi was the one scolding Oikawa. “Now you listen here, never  _ever_ pull something like that again! You could’ve died! What would’ve happened if the demon king hadn’t died but you had?! We would’ve been left without an heir!” Oikawa sighed, again, leaning forward and resting his forehead against the crook of Iwaizumi’s exposed neck- oh, Iwaizumi had been changed into lighter clothes. “Not to mention, you’ve totally shown me up for being cool while also giving me extra work. Everyone’s in chaos worrying after you, and now I have to do damage control. You almost sent me to an early grave from worry, too. Stupid Iwachan, not thinking about the consequences after his actions.”

Iwaizumi blinked. And then be barked a loud, deep laugh. Oikawa stared up at him curiously, enamored by that lovely sound. Iwaizumi smiled, sighing contently as he wrapped his arms around his lover. “Well, they have always called me the most reckless and inexperienced heir for a reason.” 

Oikawa hummed, slithering his arms around Iwaizumi back, pecking the latter’s cheek. “True. But they also call you the most loyal and promising, too.” It was his turn to smile. “My mate’s amazing. So selfless and righteous. How did I get so lucky?”

Iwaizumi snorted, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. But he was still endeared. 

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, relishing in the presence of each other. The night was quiet outside, too, with the camp turning to well deserved slumber before they had to assess everything and starting heading home to Sendai in the morning. Only the grasshoppers and birds made noise, creating the usual nightly melody, with occasional accompaniment from the leaves rustling in the wind. It was nice and brisk in temperature, but here in the closed quarters of the war tent, and in the loving embrace of each other, it was perfectly snug and warm. 

A worrisome and ridiculous thought crossed Iwaizumi’s mind. And, as the flames of the candles throughout the tent slowly dimmed, he asked quietly, tentatively, “Hey, Oikawa?”

Oikawa hummed against his chest. “Yes, Iwachan?”

“Will you still love me when I’m no longer young and beautiful?” It was stupid, really. A ludicrous little insecurity. And, if Iwaizumi knew Oikawa (which he did, they’d grown up together), then the silence the latter was giving was a shocked, disbelieving kind. He risked a glance down, and found his lover giving him an incredulous look. 

Oikawa scrunched up his nose, crinkling his face and shaking his head. He leaned in and pressed a short kiss into Iwaizumi’s lips, pulling away with a smile. “Of course, silly. I can’t believe Iwachan thinks I’m in this for looks when he’s always looking like a scary gorilla.” Iwaizumi glowered at him, lightly smacking Oikawa. Oikawa laughed, and it was bell-like, soft and light, and the most beautiful sound Iwaizumi had ever heard, more glorious and melodious than any music that could ever be played by immortal hands that had centuries of practice. Oikawa stole another soft, chaste kiss. “I’m kidding. My Iwachan is the most handsomest Fae to ever exist, after yours truly, of course.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but even an idiot could see the affection limning every part of his face. “Besides,” Oikawa added. “Will  _you_ still love  _me_ when  _I’m_ no longer young and beautiful?”

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows creased together. “Huh?” He was the one who had given up his youth, not Oikawa-

He blinked, realizing with a start that he still felt immortal, that his perception of the world still seemed a little enchanted, and not dulled and muted like described by other Faes who used the Rendering and survived. He frowned as he felt inside himself and felt the mating bond with Oikawa... 

Iwaizumi squinted at his lover. “You did not.”

Oikawa just flashed him that shit-eating grin that only meant mischief. “You can’t get rid of me that easy, Iwachan.”

“Shittykawa...”

“Now we’re bonded for life!” Oikawa cheered gleefully, pulling Iwaizumi flush against him. “We’re going to live and die together just like promised!”

Iwaizumi sighed, long-suffering style, but a grateful and endeared smile tugged at the corners of his mouth all the same. It was possible for Fae to bind their lives to mortal mates and share their lifespans, so that they died when their mates did. And, apparently, Oikawa had done that while Iwaizumi was unconscious. Iwaizumi shook his head, laughing softly to himself.

Oikawa was swooning at the sound. He could listen to that laugh on loop for the rest of his life. It sparked such joy inside his chest, because it meant Iwaizumi felt good or found something funny, but most importantly, was  _happy_ . And that’s all Oikawa wanted for his other half. He reached up, because he had snuggled into Iwaizumi so he was shorter than the prince, their limbs intertwined, and ran his long, slender fingers that the other was so enamored with through hair that was much softer than one would think from the spiky fashion with which it was stuck in. Iwaizumi leaned into the touch, breathing in content, running his own hands through Oikawa’s silky soft, enviably perfect waves of brunette.

Late into the night, when their breathing was even, and the candles had all burned out, and the moon was high at its peak, Oikawa whispered softly, “I love you, Hajime. Even when you’re no longer young and beautiful.” Even though Iwaizumi would always be beautiful to him.

Iwaizumi gave a gentle squeeze, leaning down to kiss him. “I love you, Tooru. Even when you’re no longer young and beautiful, and to the stars eternal.”

Oikawa smiled into their kiss, heart fluttering in his chest and something warm and sweet settling over him at the one of many loving promises made between them. He pulled away, only long enough to say with all of the love in his body and soul, “To the stars eternal.”


End file.
